


Our Blood

by HallowsEve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowsEve/pseuds/HallowsEve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco & Hermione reflect on their love during their last night at Hogwarts. – A/U, Dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Blood

Warnings: _****TRIGGER WARNING****_ Mentions of suicide by cutting.

* * *

He fought for the dark.

She fought for the light.

He was a pure-blood.

She was a mudblood.

Draco and Hermione never meant to fall in love. In fact, neither was quite sure when it happened, only that it did. And that was how they found themselves here, on a satin sheet covered bed in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. It was perfect, poetic. The only place they could be free to embrace the love that took them both by surprise.

Draco pulled Hermione closer as they both battled the war with sleep. She was perfect to him. Intelligent, beautiful, witty and had a fierce right hook that he personally knew could put a man on his ass.

Hermione lazily smiled against his chest. He was her everything. He was smart, sexy, suave, cocky, but with a hint of insecurity that rounded him out just so.

It was their last night at Hogwarts. Tomorrow their class would graduate and their lives would pull them in vastly opposite directions. Draco was bound by contract to marry Astoria Greengrass. He was lucky, or so his father said. After their fall from grace post war, they were given a chance at redemption with the marriage between Draco and Astoria.

Hermione’s life was pulling her to Ron. It was expected that she would marry the ginger haired third of the illustrious golden trio. They fought valiantly together with Harry and saw to the demise of a megalomaniac. With her marriage to Ron, it would forever bind the Weasley’s to the two youngsters they loved as their own.

Only Severus knew.

Their romance otherwise was a secret. Severus, a surprising believer in love, helped protect that secret during Draco and Hermione’s second attempt at their seventh year. Like he did tonight, their last night together. His heart broke for the young couple whose lives were being torn so violently apart by outside forces.

“Do you regret it ‘Mione?” Draco asked with a yawn, his fingers lazily tracing her hand that lay upon his bare chest.

“Not at all. Do you?” Hermione softly spoke, her eyes growing heavy with sleep.

“Not in the least. I love you.” The blonde boy’s head rolled as his eyes began to shut, sleep overcoming his tired body.

“I love you.” She sighed, her breathing slowing as her body drifted away.

* * *

“Severus, where is he?” Lucius demanded as he barged into the potion master’s office, flinging his blonde hair over his shoulder. Draco was supposed to be with his classmates, preparing for their commencement ceremony, but according to Blaise Zabini he had been missing since the previous night.

Severus rolled his eyes at the aristocrat’s tendency with theatrics.

“Lucius, leave him be for now.” Severus sighed. “In a few hours he’ll be entrapped by the life you have set out for him. Allow him this brief diversion.”

Lucius sneered at his longtime friend. Severus never understood their ways. Despite having both served under the same dark psychotic wizard, Severus still failed to understand the basic fundamentals of how pure-bloods operate. It’s not a choice; it’s a burden they were born into.

“Severus, please get Draco.” Narcissa requested, sitting straight in her chair, ever the proper witch. “He has a duty to his family and it starts now.”

Severus rolled his eyes, rising from his chair.

“Fine.” He spat, storming from his office, his black robes billowing ominously.

* * *

Severus moved through Hogwarts with great trepidation, unconsciously moving at an abnormally slow pace to allow the young couple as much time as possible. What would another minute or two hurt? It was horribly unfair. Draco, forced to bring his family from the pits of society to pay penance for the decisions made by his parents.

Sadly his journey ended all too soon when the door appeared, allowing him entry. With a deep sigh and a crushing force on his shoulders he opened the door and entered.

* * *

“No!” Severus cried as his knees gave out, his stomach churning with great force as his heart broke.

There upon blood stained white satin sheets were the cold, dead bodies of Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger. Draco lay on his back, his bare chest the pillow for Hermione’s head. Their cold fingers intertwined as blood painted their bodies. Matching cuts adorned their wrists, allowing their blood to mix as they resigned themselves to death, the only place they would never be parted.

Tears poured from Severus’ ebony eyes as he read the parchment lying next to their bodies. A simple note was left for the loved ones they left behind.

Pure-blood, mudblood, OUR blood.


End file.
